As Cold As Ice
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: One-shot, mentions of yaoi, language, and evil, pissy Yukina. Hey, she's not as dumb as many make her out to be. Give her some credit.


As Cold As Ice

As Cold As Ice

_Written By Anna Jaganshi_

_Yukina needs to be acknowledged. That's the only inspiration I have for this. In almost all of the fics I've read, she's simply the girl who heals, brings tea, and is, basically, a naïve twit. Well, guess what? I know she's not! Now you get to see what she _herself_ thinks of this. And let me tell you, it ain't pretty. xD_

**Disclaimer:** Yu Yu Hakusho was created by Yoshihiro Togashi. All rights reserved… or whatever that is.

**Warnings:** Evil, pissy Yukina, language, mentions of **yaoi**, and in Yukina's Point of View.

_iEnjoy!_

"FUCK, that fucking HURTS, Urameshi!" Kazuma hollered, holding a scorched arm to his chest.

"Heh, sorry, man! You told me not to hold back!" Yusuke replied easily, scratching the back of his head.

Standing and jogging away from his sparring partner, Kazuma then, predictably, came to me. And of course, I greeted him with a small smile.

"Need some help, Kazuma?" I asked, holding out my hands for his arm. For once it was actually pretty nasty. It must be, for him to use such fowl language.

Again, predictably, he swooned at the sound of my voice, so when I touched his arm, he melted. Funny, considering I'm an ice maiden. When our race is known to be as cold as ice, in more ways than one, this is rather amusing.

Inwardly I sighed as I went through the same routine as usual. Heal him, watch him blush and gush out thanks and love, then challenge Yusuke to another match, proclaiming to winning this time. Pretty much a _'slam-bam-thank-you-ma'am'_ kind-of deal

I was really getting tired of it.

Don't get me wrong, of course. I really do like Kazuma, but this gets really old after awhile.

Like the fact that all of them think I'm some innocent damsel in distress who needs saving. Screw that, I want to say. I have taken care of myself for years, and I'm still alive, thank you very much.

I know Genkai knows better, and I honestly love her for that. She's the only one with the most brains around here, next to Kurama.

And Kurama. Perfect human, tainted demon. I've noticed things about him none of the others even know, except maybe Hiei. That's one of them; how close they are. I've seen the secret meetings, the chaste kisses, and I've _heard_ plenty of things, as well. They go at it like rabbits sometimes. If they had the sense to leave the temple to make love, I'd think they'd move out of hearing range, as well. Considering the fact they haven't told anyone yet and that they're hiding their relationship.

See? I'm not innocent. Far from it.

Speaking of Hiei, I've known since the dark tournament. Although I am not innocent, I am patient. He _must _have his reasons for not telling me he's my brother, and I respect his decision. I'm actually a bit surprised that Kazuma knows nothing of it… No, wait, he would probably tell me if he knew.

In fact, I am _absolutely sure_ of it. One-hundred percent positive.

Suddenly, a large demon came barreling out of the forest, charging at the team with a few smaller demons behind it.

"Traitors, bastards, filth!" it shouted, baring yellowed fangs at them. They all fell into postion and began fighting off the invasion.

"Don't worry, Yukina! I, Kazuma Kuwabara, shall protect you from these filthy vermin!"

His heart was in the right place, but after a few years, really…

I could tell they wouldn't be able to get them all. With the barrier down, stronger demons could come barging in. And one was running right at me.

Sighing, I raised a hand in front of me, my eyes glowing now, and a cold breeze flew from my palm at the advancing creature. It froze as soon as the icy air hit it. Closing my hand into a fist, the demon disappeared into thousands of ice shards. It was a very warm day; they would melt quickly.

And, once again, no one would notice. Figures.

It was rare that Hiei was here, I suddenly thought, watching as he killed the last demon with a swift, sure stroke of his blade. Now that he was heir to Mukuro, and usually had border patrol, he hardly ever showed himself.

Besides to only visit Kurama and I. Of course.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Hiei glancing at me quickly before turning away, going to Kurama to check on him. He was scraped on the arm (actually, both of them were), but otherwise unharmed.

Kazuma was at my side as soon as I looked away, asking me for my own condition. I smiled, knowing its affect on him, and told Kazuma that he had watched over me perfectly. I was, as always, unscathed.

Genkai snorted at my response, and I smiled at her knowingly. Kazuma took the snort as if it were directed at his actions in a bad way (which, in a way, it was), and turned to her with a scowl.

"So, everyone's all good?" Yusuke asked, looking around at his teammates. When his gaze fell to Kurama and Hiei, his looked at their arms. "Yow, those look bad."

"Nothing Yukina can't cure!" Kazuma cut in.

Hiei glared at the 'big oaf' as he dubbed him and turned away, walking towards the forest. Kurama smiled and followed him.

"We won't bother Yukina with these," he said politely, and he also gave me a knowing smile. I blinked; he was even smarter than I thought. "I'll patch us up good as new." He waved and faded from view into the trees.

"We could still use some TLC, though, Yukina. If that's alright?" Yusuke said, turning to me with an adorable pleading look.

I giggled. "Of course, come on in inside. I'll patch you up and brew some tea." The boys cheered and came inside. Genkai walked the other way, towards her game room. She must have been getting tired of these two.

I sort-of was, too.

When they were taken care of, they went after Genkai to 'whoop her ass at games'.

She'll wipe the floor with them.

I cleaned up the table before retiring to my room. I was tired, in numerous ways.

Tied of keeping up the façade they all seemed to think was the real me. Well, all except a couple. Genkai, Kurama, and I also know Shizuru knows, too.

Let the rest be the foolish, naïve twits. I'll just pretend to be what they expect of me.

Maybe they'll figure it out some day.

I snorted.

Doubtful.

_Fin_

_-low whistle- And there you have… it. I think I went a bit overboard, but… oh well. Ha-ha, sorry for the 'slam-bam-thank-you-ma'am' part if you thought that was a bit inappropriate (but whatever, most of this one-shot _is_ wrong to begin with). I've just always wanted to hear Yukina say that. xD_

_I got my wish, now grant another one? Review, onegai?_

_Ja ne, minna! Don't forget to drop a word or two!_


End file.
